zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
All Curled Up Around My Dear
It´s twelve o´clock here in Zootopia, the night is late There´s a pretty intense rainstorm and thunder outside A long time ago, I used to sleep there in the cold when I didn´t have a home of my own That´s not the case anymore, as I now share one with a certain lovely bun Here I am, sleeping with Judy and all bundled up in our bed I hold you tightly, so that you won´t feel cold In your lovely pink babydoll nightie and with your eyes closed, you sleep against my chest As you purr quietly in your sleep, I can´t help but wonder what you´re dreaming about We had a nice evening once again, with sharing marshmallows by the fireside And now, I sleep cozily in my natural state while holding my gorgeous bunny wife There is no other place in the world where I feel that warm I want to thank you, for you gave me friendship, freedom and a real home Unlike some, you didn´t see me as a monster or as an outcast Nobody else had been this good to me before we met I could have made almost a living during my hustler days But then I realized how nothing could ever be as valuable to me as your kindness We both may be brave, but there will be times when even we feel vulnerable There´s nothing to fear as long as I´ll stay by your side I´ll always lift you up when your own strength isn´t enough Carrying you through even the rockiest path Without you, I have no idea where that path could take me But now I feel so much stronger, when you filled my heart with love When I got to know you, I realized we aren´t that different at all, Carrots Both of us have a warm personality and a strong desire to help others And now, we live under the same roof as a married couple too I´ve never had a single nightmare ever since I´ve slept with you I can feel the softness and warmth of your fur as I nuzzle your ears softly You´ve made me enjoy the best things of life, my rabbit lady The bond between us has shown how beautiful a predator/prey romance can be As I lean closer to you, my gentle touch on your fur causes you to awake When you turn towards me, it feels like I´m looking at the beauty incarnate itself in the eyes I´ve always loved seeing the coy smile on your sleepy face With your fair fur and long ears, you´re the loveliest being on earth You´re naturally beautiful and cute on the inside too, with your warmth No matter how stormy it´s outside, your always safe with your husband Love like this, there´s nothing else in the world that I would demand As you close your eyes again, you get to feel my lips meeting your cheek Humming peacefully in your sleep while wrapping your paws around my neck I´ll remember this feeling you´ve caused in me, even when everything is gone Nobody else has affected my life like this, for you are my only one I too go back to sleep, as the storm starts to calm down Just like how it calmed in my life when I fell for you back then An embrace with you is the perfect place to relax and abandon all worries I´ll be as loving as a mate can be to you until the end of times Now, the only sounds one can hear in the night are two hearts beating together I´m peacefully in the land of dreams, all curled up around my dear. Category:My Favourite Bunkmate series Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:Love poetry Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Nick´s POV Category:NickXJudy Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Nick and Judy's married years